dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Geppetto
Geppetto is a minor character and antagonist in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. Initially kind-hearted, Geppetto was eventually driven mad by the evil wood in the enchanted forest and became The Puppet Master. We see him again in the bonus game prequel, The Oriental Cinderella. Appearance and Personality Geppetto is a handsome older man, with chin-length hair and a square jaw. He wears a woodcarver's apron. As a puppet, he's made of dark wood and has glowing red and evil eyes. Geppetto was a kind, soft-spoken man before the cursed wood from the Evil Tree corrupted him. Once he became the Puppet Master, he was cold, callous and uncaring. He thought only of making more and more puppets and, later, of destroying the world and getting revenge on those who wronged him. History Geppetto was a simple woodcarver who enjoyed carving toys and puppets. He dreamed of one day creating a masterpiece of a puppet, one that would be the greatest puppet ever made. He traveled the world, searching for the right kind of magical wood to use to create this puppet. His travels took him east, where he ran afoul of the Spider Queen's army of spiders, who strung him up in web to make a snack of him. Thankfully, he was rescued by a Prince who happened to be traveling through the area, searching for his beloved princess. In exchange for saving him, Geppetto assisted the prince in his search. Along the way, Geppetto caught sight of the princess's Godmother, Amelia, and fell in love at first sight. The two met and the feelings were mutual. They married and shared many blissful years together. One day, Amelia brought Geppetto some wood from the Forbidden Grove. Geppetto thought this wood would be perfect for his masterpiece - and with it, he created Pinocchio. Because Geppetto was pure-hearted, Pinocchio came to life. He was treated as a son by both Amelia and Geppetto, and the small family was happy for a time. However, the villagers did not accept Pinocchio. Geppetto felt bad for his lonely son, and he traveled to the Forbidden Grove, himself, to collect enough wood to make a companion and protector for Pinocchio. He spent so much time there that he began to be corrupted by the energies in the Grove. Pinocchio's companion became an enormous Wooden Beast, and Geppetto became obsessed with creating more and more puppets of all shapes and sizes. The villagers were even less accepting of these changes in Geppetto than they had been of his puppet son. They were frightened by the puppets he was making, finding them creepy and horrible. Their fears came to a head one day, while Amelia was away on Godmother business, and they burned Geppetto at the stake. When Amelia revived him inside of a puppet made of the same cursed wood, his soul was still corrupted. He was now the Puppet Master and his only desire was to make the humans pay for killing him. He hurt Amelia, casting her aside and stealing the Soul Necklace from her. With it, he started raising an army of sentient puppets to destroy the world. His efforts were ended by the Fairytale Detective, with the help of Geppetto's son and wife. Once defeated, the Puppet Master's soul reverted back to Geppetto's, and he lamented what he had almost done. He was reunited with the soul of his now deceased wife, and the two combined their own souls to give their son a real body. Pinocchio later erected a beautiful statue to honor his father and mother for their love and their sacrifices. Relevant Parables The Evil Godmother (from The Final Cinderella) Chosen by the Maiden Goddess to be "Godmother", Amelia traveled the world in search of Cinderellas. She aided many Cinderellas, and in return, the Cinderellas treated Amelia as if she were their real mother. One day, while on her travels, she met the woodcarver Geppetto. It was love at first sight. They got married and spent many blissful years together. However, their happiness was not to last. Upon returning home after one of her journeys, she discovered that her husband had been killed. The shock was to great, and she descended into madness. Desperately, she hatched a crazy plan - she would find the Final Cinderella and use her soul, together with the Soul Necklace, to bring Geppetto back to life. To find Cinderella, Amelia installed the Cinderella detector in her son, Pinocchio. She also created cursed ball gowns and glass slippers. If a girl who was not Cinderella wore her cursed clothes, she would turn into a glass maiden at midnight. Heedless of the suffering she caused to innocent girls and to her son, Pinocchio, Amelia single-mindely devoted her life to reviving her husband. She became known as the evil Godmother. Geppetto and Pinocchio (from The Final Cinderella) There was once a woodcarver named Geppetto, who traveled the world in search of wood suitable to carve his puppet masterpiece. One day, his wife Amelia brought him wood from the Forbidden Grove, with which he carved a puppet named Pinocchio. To his surprise, the puppet came to life. Pinocchio was shunned by villagers for being a sentient puppet, so he started telling lies to get people's attention. Seeing his son's loneliness, Geppetto spent several months in the Forbidden Grove carving a giant wooden Beast to act as his son's companion and protector. The time Geppetto spent in the Grove corrupted him, and he grew obsessed with carving puppets, even neglecting his family for the sake of creating more puppets. The villagers grew afraid of Geppetto and his creepy puppets, so they had him put to death. Devastated, Pinocchio blamed himself for his dad's death. He decided to redeem himself by searching for Cinderella, so that he might help his mother revive his dad. The Forbidden Grove (from The Final Cinderella) Deep inside the Mirror World lies a grove of trees filled with great spiritual power. This magical grove can only be accessed by means of specially enchanted mirrors. Long ago, a band of thieves found one of these mirrors and entered into the Mirror World to plunder its treasures. However, they were caught and executed in the magical grove. In death, their souls lingered, corrupting the trees with their hatred and greed. The trees became twisted and deformed, and the grove came to be known as the Forbidden Grove. It is said that if a pure-hearted person created a puppet with wood from these trees, the puppet would be given a soul and come to life. However, if the puppet maker had a tainted heart, the puppet would be soulless. Those who spend too much time in the Forbidden Grove will gradually become corrupted by the thieves' souls and the Evil Trees. Only the Magic Glass Wand is able to purify the Grove. Relationships * Amelia (wife, deceased) * Pinocchio (son) * Wooden Beast (creation) Quotes Quotes by Geppetto * "I've been traveling around the world in search of wood to create my puppet masterpiece." * "Who is that vision of beauty? Could you introduce me to her?" * "Go away, woman! Don't bother me." * "Pinocchio, I have always been proud to call you my son." * "I have returned!" * "Behold my magnificent army!" * "With unlimited puppets at my disposal, we cannot fail!" * "Your world will be mine!" * "Those humans will rue the day they killed me." * "You'll never stop me!" * "What have I done?" Quotes about Geppetto * "My master will take over your world. You can't stop him." (a puppet in the mansion control room to Fairytale Detective) Galleries Character= Geppetto ball.jpg|Geppetto in Amelia's Crystal Ball Mirror pool image 1.jpg|Flashback in the Mirror Pool geppetto puppet casket.jpg|Puppet Geppetto in His Casket geppetto rises.jpg|Geppetto Rises geppetto returned.jpg|Geppetto Returned amelia geppetto back.jpg|"You're Back!" geppetto attacks amelia.jpg|Geppetto Attacks Amelia geppetto soul necklace.jpg|Geppetto Holds the Soul Necklace geppetto army roof.jpg|Geppetto Raises an Army geppetto red dot.jpg|Geppetto Summoning More Puppets geppetto army.jpg|Geppetto Raises a Puppet Army geppetto in castle window.jpg|Geppetto in the Castle Window geppetto roof.jpg|Geppetto on the Roof geppetto attacks.jpg|The Puppet Master Attacks geppetto puppet death.jpg|The Puppet Master, Defeated geppetto what have i done.jpg|"What Have I Done?" geppetto amelia reunited.jpg|Geppetto and Amelia Reunited we must save our son.jpg|"We Must Save Our Son" Oriental lava spiders.jpg|Geppetto Trapped in Webs geppetto blazing mt.jpg|Geppetto on Blazing Mountain |-|Concept Art= geppetto concept.jpg|Geppetto Concept Art |-|Depictions= Amelia geppetto statue.jpg|Statue of Amelia and Geppetto Fountain family statue.jpg|Family Statue Along Fountain Walk Amelia family picture.jpg|Family Photo Found on Mansion Grounds Geppetto amelia figures.jpg|Geppetto and Amelia Figurines geppetto amelia portrait.jpg|Family Portrait Pinocchio photo lm.jpg|Image of Geppetto, Pinocchio and Amelia from "The Little Mermaid" |-|Locations= puppet factory.jpg|Geppetto's Puppet Factory puppet workshop.jpg|Geppetto's Workshop geppetto crooked.jpg|Geppetto's Secret Room |-|Artifacts= Geppetto pinocchio note.jpg|Letter to Pinocchio |-|Other Images= puppet-master-diffgem.jpg|Puppet Master Difficulty Gem puppet army close.jpg|Geppetto's Puppet Army Puppets in flames.jpg|Geppetto's Army in Flames Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Males Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Fathers Category:Minor Characters Category:Fathers Category:Antagonists Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Minor Characters Category:Alter Egos